


I'll Hold Your Hands They're Just Like Ice

by fourthlinegrind (moonlightxprincess13)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: B. Schenn is actually 5, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/fourthlinegrind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowball fights deteriorate into sex. Like they always do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold Your Hands They're Just Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 7! I'm so sorry this is late, I was at the Flyers game last night (holy comeback kids batman) and I was still recovering today, day 8 will also be coming I promise haha. Morgan beta'ed this one for me only till the sex started so that's all me, all mistakes are mine. Happy holidays lovelies!

“Guys!” Brayden turned a corner and skittered back into the locker room, his bag falling off his shoulder in the process. “Guys it’s snowing outside!” His eyes were wide with excitement but most of the room just stared at him waiting for the rest of the announcement. “What’s wrong with you people?”

“Schenner, you’re from Saskatchewan. Doesn’t it snow, like, all the time up there?” Wayne was tugging his sweatshirt on over his head.

“Yeah, but, like, snow!” Brayden spun on his heels, running back down the hallway. Much to the dismay of the rest of the team, Jake, Zac, Sean, and Scott bounded after him all wearing scant amounts of clothing for the snow.

“I swear to god if you get pneumonia and die I won’t come to your funeral!” Claude stuck his head out the door and shouted after them, shaking his head and pulling his coat on before following them. Claude had made it about halfway to his car when a cold, wet something hit him in the back of the head. “What the hell?” He turned around, slipping slightly on the dampened asphalt. Scott was grinning widely, holding another snowball in his hand. Claude just shook his head, not wanting to get involved, and continued to his car. Another snowball hit him square in the chest right before he opened the car door. Staring directly at Jake, who was smiling guiltily back at him, he scooped the freshly fallen snow up off the hood of his car, packed it into a ball, and chucked it back at him. Jake dodged it and stuck his tongue out at Claude, ducking behind another car as the snow started to fly all over the parking lot. 

Making a few quick ones, Jake ran behind a different car. He had just squatted down when loose snow was dumped on top of his head. “What the hell?” He looked up to see Zac standing above him, cheeks pink and smile wide. Jake tossed one of his snowballs, hitting him right in the gut. 

Zac cackled wildly before ducking down and sticking his hand out. “Truce?” 

Jake shook his hand in response. “Truce.” The pair took turns throwing lumps of compacted snow at their teammates and narrowly avoiding the ones that were thrown back at them. Jake had just hit one of the Schenns in the side of the head and had turned around to high five Zac when one hit him in the shoulder. He dropped behind the car again, sticking his head up to see Steve standing in front of them. “Oh, hey Mace.” He tried smiling at the goalie, but Steve just dropped another snowball on his head.

“Hey Jake. This is my car.” 

“Oops.” He turned to nudge Zac with his shoulder but found the winger elbow deep in the closest snow bank, starting to shiver in his soaking wet t shirt. “Rino come on, Steve wants to leave, and you’re freezing.” 

Zac looked down at his shirt that was a darker shade of orange in several places. He looked up at the grey sky where the flakes were falling faster and heavier than they had before. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” He wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging himself tightly. 

Jake stood up, sliding his sweatshirt off and offering it to Zac. “You wanna come over? Grab lunch?” He waited patiently while Zac pulled his shirt off, muscles rippling under his skin, and pulled the slightly-less-wet sweatshirt on. He nodded, and Jake threw up his hands as they made their way over to Jake’s car, only taking a few snowballs on their way. 

The car couldn’t heat up fast enough as they both started shivering, the cold air blowing on their damp skin. “Dude your car sucks.” Zac was shivering, rubbing his hands together.

“It’s not my fault that the heater won’t turn on give it a minute.” Rather than waiting for the car to heat up Jake pulled out of the spot and drove out of the parking lot. It was a short drive back to Jake’s apartment, and Zac was inside the building before Jake could kill the engine.

“Come on!” Zac was shivering harder than he was before. Jake rolled his eyes and followed him into the building, pushing the button for his floor. When he opened the door to his apartment, he shoved Zac inside.

“Go take a warm shower or something, I don’t want to have to drag your frozen, lifeless body out of my apartment.” Jake took the opportunity to pull his damp shirt off, shedding his jeans for a pair of sweatpants that were laying on the floor. He was three forkfuls into yesterday’s leftover Thai when Zac emerged from the shower, clad only in a towel. 

“I, uh, didn’t have any dry clothes.” He shifted his weight, the towel dipping down below his hip. 

Jake stood up from his spot, making his way over to Zac. “I probably have something that would fit, hang on,” Attempting to slide past Zac, Jake inched past him in the hallway, accidentally knocking Zac’s hand. They both stared at the towel as it dropped, and Jake’s gaze inched up Zac’s body, naked and still wet from the shower. “Oh, um sorry.” 

Zac shook his head, reaching to pick up the towel. “Nah man, don’t worry about it.” Jake nodded, a heat rising across his cheeks, and continued to his room. He grabbed the closest pair of shorts he could find and meandered back out to Zac, taking his time. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he noticed that the towel was no longer on the floor and thrust the shorts in the other man’s direction. After a few seconds of no movement or sound Jake looked up slowly, finding Zac standing there holding the towel in one hand, the other on his hip. 

“Zac?” Jake’s voice was quiet as he spoke, feeling a heat pool deep in his stomach.

“Yeah Jake?” He cocked his hips as he spoke and it was nanoseconds before Jake had abandoned all pretenses and pushed Zac back against the wall, framing him with his arms and kissing him deeply. The shorter man kissed back, dropping the towel in favor of fisting his hands in the ginger’s long hair. Jake sighed into Zac’s mouth when he tugged slightly on Jake’s hair, sliding his own hands down Zac’s frame. They kissed messily for a few minutes before Jake pulled away in an attempt to catch his breath.

“Bed?” His voice was ragged as he asked and Zac nodded in response, moving past Jake into his room. Jake followed suite, ditching his sweatpants and boxers in the process. He joined Zac on the bed, pressing their mouths together as he reclined against the pillows, pulling Zac on top of him. Smiling deviantly, Zac raked his nails over Jake’s chest, leaving little red lines and watching the way that Jake moved beneath him. Zac bit down on Jake’s lower lip, tugging it slightly before moving his mouth to his jawline and biting his way to the other man’s nipple. 

Jake twisted beneath Zac, attempting to get his hands on Zac’s cock. He watched the way that the brunet shuddered above him as he stroked his dick, smearing the leaking precome across the head and down the shaft. Flinging his hand over to his drawer Jake pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, tossing them in Zac’s general direction. Taking the hint Zac poured some of the lube onto his fingers, pressing them around Jake’s hole before slipping a finger inside. That finger was soon joined by a second and eventually third as Zac worked Jake open, the ginger pushing back onto his fingers and begging to be fucked. “Zac, Rino, please,” his voice was absolutely wrecked as he pleaded.

“Of course,” Zac grinned down at him, tearing open the condom and rolling it on. He spread some more lube and slowly pushed into Jake, feeling the warm tightness on his achingly hard cock. Waiting until Jake was desperately writing beneath him and palming his own neglected cock, Zac set an even pace thrusting in an out of the whimpering ginger. He adjusted his position and Jake clenched beneath him, his English deteriorating into Czech, his whole body shuddering as he came in bursts between them. It was only a few moments later that Zac was coming too, narrowly avoiding collapsing on top of Jake in the process. He carefully pulled out, knotting the condom and tossing it into the garbage. 

“Lay here?” Jake patted the bed next to him as he unfolded the covers.

Zac rolled his eyes. “I just showered man, now I’m all gross again.” He heaved himself into the sheets next to Jake and laid his head down on the taller man’s shoulder.

“We’ll shower later. Nap now.” He turned on his side pressing closer into Zac as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
